The Both of Us
by ElskaVON
Summary: Ookurikara has been crushing on Mitsutada for long. The thing is, he does not understand a thing about what he is actually feeling. /KuriMitsu/ very very light lemon/ Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

The Both Of Us

A Touken Ranbu fan fiction

A/N This is my first Touken Ranbu fan fiction...And it is a KuriMitsu fan fiction! I love them so much...they are just too cute...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Touken Ranbu, this fiction is completely my own imagination typed out.

Ookurikara lies sprawled in the middle of the dojo after he finished training with Mitsutada who is sound asleep next to him. He peeks a glance at the other sword. Ookurikara thought that Mitsutada is handsome. Mitsutada has that charming behaviour that always manage to cause Ookurikara's heart to race. Of course, Ookurikara would never admit that but he found himself attracted to the other sword despite how annoying Mitsutada could be sometimes.

'Kuri-chan, Kuri-chan, Kuri'chan,'

The way Mitsutada calls him annoy the fuck out of him. No matter how many time Ookurikara asked Mitsutada to call him with his full name, Mitsutada just smiles widely and called him 'Kuri-chan' again. All Ookurikara want to do back then was to rub Mitsutada's face along the hallway. Now, he is accustomed to Mitsutada's way of calling his name. Sometimes, Mitsutada says his name in this gentle tone and that always make Ookurikara's heart beat so fast. Ookurikara hates that feeling then...as if he is longing for something from Mitsutada, but he don't know what.

He wants to run his hands through Mitsutada's styled hair, to make a mess of it and watch him complain about it. He wants to eat Mitsutada's cooking every day, he want to eat a lot of it. He wants to pinch Mitsutada's cheek hard whenever he have that stupid smile on his face...it is unfair to be cute like that... He wants to...touch Mitsutada. He wants to touch Mitsutada and make him feel good, make him beg for more, make him moan, make him groan and make him arch his back over how good it felt to be touched. He wants to violate Mitsutada's noisy mouth with a kiss. He wants all of Mitsutada to be his.

Ookurikara sighs at that thought. What if Mitsutada doesn't feel the same way? Ookurikara bites his lips in frustration. He turns to his side facing Mitsutada.

"He looks so stupid when he is asleep," Ookurikara poke at Mitsutada's cheek gently. "Ahh! This is making me so mad why are you so cute you dumb ass!" Ookurikara pinch at Mitsutada's cheek hard causing the other sword to jolt awake.

"AHHH! WHAT IS IT?" says Mitsutada who is now sitting up, his hands up defensively.

Ookurikara looks at Mitsutada with a narrowed eyes. "Tch, nothing...you are just annoying," Ookurikara turn to the other side, away from Mitsutada. He could hear Mitsutada huffing.

'I bet he is pouting that lips of his...' Ookurikara thought.

"Kuri-chan," Mitsutada call Ookurikara. Ookurikara closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Kuri-chan!" Mitsutada calls again. Ookurikara continues to ignore.

"Kuri-chan...Kuri-chan...Kuri-chan...Kuri-chan!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Ookurikara sits up, annoyed.

Mitsutada just smiles at Ookurikara which make his heart beat fast again. Now, he really wants to wipe the hallway till it sparkles with that face so bad but somehow he moves forward, put his hands at the back of Mitsutada's head and pull him in closer for a kiss. Mitsutada's eye widen in shock of Ookurikara's lips against his. Ookurikara ran his hands through Mitsutada's hair, feeling the silky strand against his palm as Mitsutada eased up and sink into the kiss as well, fervently kissing Ookurikara back. Ookurikara sucks on Mitsutada's lower lip before he invades Mitsutada's mouth with his tongue causing Mitsutada to groan a bit. Mitsutada's tongue danced with Ookurikara's, fighting for dominance. He breaks through and touched his tongue to the roof of Ookurikara's mouth. Mitsutada's gloved hands hold Ookurikara's face, pulling him in closer.

Ookurikara can feel himself melting away. 'too...hot' he thought for a brief moment.

He won't let himself lose. He pulls hard at Mitsutada's hair causing their kiss to break apart with a gasp. Before any words could fill in Ookurikara dips down to kiss Mitsutada who has his neck arched back due to Ookurikara pulling his hair. Ookurikara bites and suck then tenderly kiss Mitsutada's lips. He traces his lips to Mitsutada's cheek, kissing the structured and sharp jawline down to his neck. One of Ookurikara's hand rested at the back of Mitsutada's neck, his thumb tracing Mitsutada's neck as far as it could reach. Ookurikara bites at Mitsutada's neck causing Mitsutada to moan.

"K-Kuri-chan..."

'ahh...he sound so lewd... I might just...hnn..' Ookurikara thought and groans.

"Yes, Mitsu...what is it?" Ookurikara address Mitsutada as Mitsu as Mitsutada insist on it. He could feel Mitsutada shudders as he whispers against Mitsutada's neck.

"D-do you like me," Mitsutada says. Ookurikara stops at Mitsutada's question. He raises his head to face Mitsutada's face. He looks deep into Mitsutada's eye. He pushed the hair that covers Mitsutada's face back and kissed the eye-patch covered eyes softly before he touch his forehead to Mitsutada's. He could feel the heat rising to his face and his heart beat so fast that he feels numb.

"I-I like you..." Ookurikara says it, his face burning, his eyes shut. He is afraid of Mitsutada's reaction. He then felt a soft press on his lips and he press his own lips back just as tenderly.

"Ookurikara..." Mitsutada calls his full name and Ookurikara suck in his breath. The way Mitsutada call his name with that voice just make Ookurikara feel so...so...

"Ookurikara I like you too...Do you want to...be with me?" Ookurikara gulped. He never felt this way.

'Oh...what have Mitsutada done to me?'

"Yes, Mitsutada..." Ookurikara says in a voice that sounds almost like a whisper. Ookurikara hears Mitsutada's throaty laugh and he opened his eyes. Mitsutada smiles.

"Oh, Kuri-chan...You are so adorable," Mitsutada bumps the tip of his nose to Ookurikara.

"I swear to god I'll wipe your face along the hallway," Ookurikara says and dips in deeply for another kiss.

A/N : There you go...I hope I did good on the one because I am loving this soooooo much...I am sot sure whether to continue this or not so tell me if you want me to continue this and I will try my best to do so...THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading and I am sorry if my grammar is not perfect or anything..I am trying my best...Please give me honest review I would appreciate that very YOU AGAIN and please leave me a review on this (^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

The Both Of Us

A Touken Ranbu fan fiction

A/N Second chapter to this fan fiction! Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction and for reviewing. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Touken Ranbu, this fiction is completely my own imagination typed out.

"Ahh!" Mitsutada groans. "Be a bit gentle Kuri-chan," Mitsutada says, his face twists in pain.

"I am being gentle!" Ookurikara says, his eyebrows furrowing as he focuses. He carefully clean the dried blood around a long gash on Mitsutada's chest. The wound is not deep, but it practically scratches from Mitsutada's chest to his sides.

"I hate fighting yari so much, they are just practically...ruthless," Mitsutada sighs. Mitsutada was assigned to the frontline, but Ookurikara was left behind to do some fieldwork. They have learned to coordinate themselves to each other's presence so much without Mitsutada realising it. Not having Ookurikara in the battlefield with him proves to be a little off to his performance. He rarely got injured since he has been fighting for quite some time in the main team. Their master changed the formation a bit to level up other sword and since the other swords are yet to level up, he have to work twice harder.

"Just be glad that you're alive dumb ass," Ookurikara says and flick Mitsutada's forehead with his finger.

Mitsutada smiles. "Are you glad I am home?"

"Not at all, I wish you would just break at the battlefield," Ookurikara says with a straight face.

"Mean!" Mitsutada pouts.

Ookurikara leans in and presses a kiss on Mitsutada's pouted lips, surprising Mitsutada.

"Of course I am glad. Who's going to annoy me if you are gone,? Ookurikara says, his eyes focused on the wound that is almost clean, not because he is THAT focused. He is just trying to avoid Mitsutada's eyes.

"Kuri-chan!" Mitsutada beams. He is happy because he knows that that is how Ookurikara express that he cares.

"Shhhhhh! Or I'll add another gash here," Ookurikara says threateningly.

"GYAHH! Kuri-chan please stop being mean to me," Mitsutada says.

"Never. Stay still, it's almost done...I just need to...patch this...up,"

Mitsutada looks down towards Ookurikara who's attention fully on putting a long patch neatly across Mitsutada's chest. Mitsutada leans down a bit and kisses the top of Ookurikara's head. He could feel Ookurikara stiffens a bit from the kiss, but he stays silence.

"Thank you Kuri-chan," Mitsutada says.

"Its not a big deal..." Ookurikara says in a low voice. Mitsutada can't see Ookurikara's face since he is looking down.

'I wonder what kind of face he is making. Is he smiling? Or blushing?' Mitsutada thoughts.

"Okay...Where's the bandage?" Ookurikara looks around.

"Here," Mitsutada says holding the roll of bandages. Ookurikara reaches for the bandage that is in Mitsutada's hand, but Mitsutada lean forward and kisses Ookurikara lightly on his lips. Mitsutada pulls away after a few moment.

"Patience Mitsu... I'm trying to fix you," Ookurikara whispers against Mitsutada lips making Mitsutada feels a strange stir inside him. Ookurikara draws back and starts to gently place the end of the bandage on Mitsutada's patched wound and unroll it to wrap around Mitsutada's body. He stood on his knees as he wraps the bandages around Mitsutada's chest and across his shoulder as a support so that the bandage won't slip off easily. Mitsutada is aware of his racing heartbeat as Ookurikara works closely upon him. Ookurikara is the kind of man that are rough but his touches on Mitsutada's skin are the most gentle sensation Mitsutada ever feels. He knows Ookurikara worries so much about the change of formation and his worries are proven by Mitsutada coming back with an injury. He scolds Mitsutada for not being alert, but Mitsutada knows that he was just dead worried.

Ookurikara pin the end of the bandage once he is satisfied with his handy work. He sigh lightly before he puts his hands around Mitsutada's face and kiss his forehead.

"You're so stupid Mitsu," Ookurikara says and Mitsutada replies with a low laugh. "You should go and rest for a bit. Do you need anything?" Ookurikara says as he let go off Mitsutada's face and start to clean up and put the medical appliances back to its place. To be honest, Mitsutada feels a little bit cold now that Ookurikara is not touching him. Suddenly, he craves Ookurikara's warm skin against his.

"I need you..." Mitsutada says, his eyes set on Ookurikara.

Ookurikara sighs softly and looks at Mitsutada. Frankly all he want to do at the moment is cling around Mitsutada because...he kind of...misses him and he have been so worried about Mitsutada...

"We both know you need to rest Mitsu...There is still tomorrow. Go to sleep. I need to clean this clothes," Ookurikara says as he picks up a small bucket with a wet cloth that are tainted with Mitsutada's blood. He despises that fact. He exits the room with a glance towards Mitsutada who is looking down, pouting that mouth of his.

As soon as Ookurikara slips out of the room Mitsutada sighs and slowly gets up to get the futon from the cabinet. His chest slightly aches as he reaches towards it, but the pain is not unbearable since Ookurikara did a careful job at fixing him up. He sets out a spot in the middle and lay awake.

'Aahh...it is still too early for me to sleep...and its kind of cold too...I wonder that it is because he's not here," Mitsutada thought. 'Don't he misses me?' Mitsutada thought annoyingly, his mouth pouting. 'ahh, whatever...I should try to sleep or Kuri will be nagging at me if I don't,'

He closes his eyes and let the sleep come by itself.

Ookurikara slide opens the door to find Mitsutada sleeping in the center of the room snoring softly.

'Good...he is finally asleep,' Ookurikara thought. Ookurikara sits next to Mitsutada's sleeping body. ' he does look so handsome when he is asleep...' Ookurikara thought. He lightly brushes Mitsutada's cheek and Mitsutada groans a bit. 'Aahh! I want to touch him so bad...I know I shouldn't because he is injured but...I just...I guess...miss him...'

Ookurikara lies next to Mitsu. He is not bothered enough to grab a futon to sleep on.

'The first time we kiss...was after I disturbed his slumber,' Ookurikara unknowingly touches his own lips, relishing the moment Mitsutada's lips pressed against his. He misses that feeling... Ookurikara raises his body slightly. He lightly brushes his lips against Mitsutada, not wanting to wake him. Ookurikara lays back down next to Mitsutada, his cheek burning and his heart beating fast. He look at Mitsutada again and leans in to whisper softly to Mitsutada's ear.

"I miss you...welcome home Mitsu,"

Mitsutada groans and he open his eyes slowly. He look to his side and sees that Ookurikara is fast asleep, curled facing him. Mitsutada smiles and leans forward to kiss Ookurikara's forehead before he pulls his blanket towards Ookurikara and shares it with him. He sleeps at the corner of the futon so that he could be nearer to Ookurikara though his chest still hurt and he can't sleep on his side to face Ookurikara.

"Good night Kuri-chan," Mitsutada says before he falls back asleep.

A/N Phew that is the second chapter...Sorry for the late update, I was kind of been going around and have a bit of writers block hoho. Anyway THANK YOU FOR READING! And I would like to thank those who reviewed this fan fiction! Your support is keeping me going! Thank you again! Please review and tell me what you think and if you want a third chapter(I WILL TRY MY BEST!) Thank you!


End file.
